Naldo's Childhood
by RainbowFez
Summary: Short Spin off of 'Naldo's Normal Life'. this is one of the moments mentioned by Naldo in Chapter one. Contains graphic Child Abuse.


**READ AUTHORS NOTES**

This is a very short spinoff of 'Naldo's Normal Life' to help me get back into the groove of writing. I hope you enjoy it, even though it's really dark. This contains CHILD ABUSE, PHYSICAL ABUSE, and VERBAL ABUSE. Do not give a bad review based on any of these three things. You have been warned.

* * *

 *****READ AUTHORS NOTES BEFORE CONTINUING*****

Ten year old Naldo sat cross-legged on the tile floor of the kitchen. The sun was beating hot through the windows and the tiles were cold against his bare akin. He had stripped himself of his shirt and shorts soon after he sat down, enjoying the cold that calmed his sweating skin.

His action figures fought silently as not to disturb his mother who was muttering about work and making the bacon his father had requested. Naldo had no idea why his dad would want bacon on a day this hot but the man never made sense.

Every so often Naldo would scoot to a new part of the floor, making sure that he always had somewhere cold to sit. It was a cool and super smart idea. He had moved closer to the counter so Superman could climb the cliff, trying get the magic scepter at the top. It was a perilous journey because he was poisoned with Kryptonite and couldn't fly. The wind bellowed around him and suddenly the superhero's grip slipped. With an almost silent scream Naldo dropped the man onto the ground from halfway up the counter.

"Naldo don't drop your toys or leave the room" The red haired woman at the stove commanded.

"Sorry mommy" Naldo said, looking down at the floor. When he was sure the woman was no longer watching him Naldo started playing again. Out of nowhere Batman swooped down, coming to the alien's rescue.

"No!" Superman shouted in Naldo's head. "I do not need you!"

"You truly are an idiot" Batman scoffed. "You can barely walk and you attempt to climb the unclimbable mountain. Leave this to a real superhero."

Superman unsteadily rose to his feet to follow the bat but he was too slow. The kryptonite took away his powers and he had no chance in beating the other man to the top. But that didn't mean he wouldn't try. Batman was halfway up the cabinet when Superman started up again.

"You'll never catch me" Batman bellowed. He reached the top and strutted toward the scepter. Superman howled in anger when Batman gripped it. Naldo made a whooshing sound only to have it be interrupted by his mother.

"Naldo stop that or go to your room!"

"Sorry Mommy" Naldo repeated, this time not looking away from his toys. Sitting on the ground like this Naldo couldn't reach his hands more than the edge of the top of the counters and if he wanted Batman to be able to fly he'd have to stand. Mommy probably wouldn't mind as long as he didn't make any noise. Naldo jumped up reaching Batman high into the air.

Everything moved in slow motion. Naldo's knee hit the cabinet causing him to squeal and release his toy. Desperate to catch it he reached out, wobbling his hands in the air, just as his mother was moving the pan. Batman sored over his mother head and he tripped right into her side.

The woman gasped releasing the pan. A loud clatter of metal on metal filled the room and several strips of bacon found their way onto the top of the stove. "NALDO!" The woman shouted. Naldo turned to run but a tight hand closed on his wrist. His mother raised a hand to slap him but Naldo wriggled out of her grasp at the last moment.

"Get back here you little fuck!" She shouted, grabbing the pan. Naldo made it out of the kitchen just in time to be slammed to the ground by a searing cooking pan hitting his back. "You stupid little bitch. Do you know how much fucking work it took to make that cheap ass bacon?" Naldo let out a sob. "Stop crying you little brat or you won't eat for a week."

The little ten year old didn't move though. The pain in his back felt like fire. It was worse than any belt or bat. He could barely stand the pain. "Fucking little brat." His mother hissed. Naldo's weeping eyes grew large, followed by a high pitched scream that filled every room of the house. His mother only snarled at her disgusting son's pain as she held the hot pan on the spot she had hit him. Two minutes of the pathetic screams convinced her the boy understood what he did wrong.

"h-h-h" Naldo choked out.

"What the heck is going on down here!" Mr. Montoya shouted. Naldo flinched at his father's booming voice. Loud pounding footsteps announced the man's arrival in the room. "What did that snot do now!?"

"He pushed me so I'd drop your bacon" his wife sneered.

"You think it's funny to mess with my breakfast?" Naldo's dad shot at his son. Naldo whispered in response. "Speak up you ungrateful waist of space."

"I-I didn't" He gasped.

"You say my wife's a liar" The man bellowed. Naldo screamed in pain as his back was shifted. He was pulled up and slammed into the wall. "Are. You. Calling. My. Wife. A. Liar?" HE growled, wrapping his meaty hand around his son's throat. Naldo choked out an unintelligible sound. "Say something you little bastard" Tightening his grip. Naldo's mouth hung open directly trying to bring air to his lungs. "Ignoring us?" Naldo's assaulter growled. The world began to get fuzzy and just as his body went limp the hand let him fall to the ground in a heap.

Naldo's tears didn't stop but for the moment there was no pain. His back didn't burn and his chest didn't sting from sucking in air. But the world couldn't stay blurry forever. The noises and pain returned but he held back his tears. He'd have to clean the kitchen and go to his room. He just hoped his back wouldn't stop him from moving the next few days. That would get him in trouble.

Both his parents watched him as he struggled the clean his mess. When he went to pick up his toys his father let out an animalistic growl. "No. Not those." His wife walked forward and removed the two action figures from his grasp. The two parents shared a look and she walked out of the room.

"You have constantly been a nuisance and a curse to this family, Renaldo. We feed you. Clothe you and allow you to live in our house, but you are ungrateful and find pleasure in ruining our lives. We never should have bought you those toys, so we'll be taking them back. Tomorrow we'll make a bonfire and you can throw them in one by one, watching them burn. I can only hope then you will finally stop behaving like this."

* * *

Review Please!


End file.
